Jar of Hearts
by LittleDhampir.xo
Summary: Loosely based on post Shadow Kissed.I don't believe there's enough love for Adrian around here, so this is my take on the matter if certain events were to happen.R&R.I don't own the story or the characters, just the story line. R&R!


**A/N: Sadly I own nothing. Well, except for the story line. R&R, I want to know your thoughts! **

Rose's POV

I woke up, oddly well rested after last nights previous events. I smiled to myself thinking of those events. I sighed and I rolled onto my side. Dimitri, who else would I be talking about? He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him. I almost had to, when the strigoi attacked. He had be wounded, very badly fight to protect the school, fighting to protect me as he later put it. It took almost a week for him to be fully healed and then 2 weeks more before he could fully train. Thank the stars the infirmary had let me stay with him that week he was in there, or I might have died.

Last nights events were a hella more pleasant, if I do say so myself. No, Dimitri and I hadn't had sex, if fact we've never had sex. I've tried pushing it on him a many times though. There are still many things one can do with the actual sex part, and we've done them all. Yes I've seen him naked and him me. My breasts are his favorite. Last night after much argument though, (not the real kind, the sexy & fun kind) I let him go down on me. Well, I really didn't LET him per say, but he didn't anyway. I was flabbergasted for a second realizing what he was moving into position to do, but as soon as he started I quickly forgot about my qualms. It was the best experience I've ever had. EVER. I moaned just thinking about it.

"_Rose!" Liss whined through our bond, "Where are you? You never missed breakfast!" _

"Shit!" I yelled out loud lunging out of my bed. I through on the nearest pair of jeans and a shirt I didn't necessarily recognize, but I didn't have time to think about that right now. I was tugging on my rain boots as I ran down the hallway. People we're looking but I didn't care.

When I ran into the cafeteria Liss immediately spotted me and smile as I slid into the chair between her and Adrian.

"Where were you?" Liss grumbled as I started to inhale the donut she's gotten for me.

"She probably was fooling around with some guy." Christian digged at me

I shot Christian daggers. "I was not fooling around with any guy this morning, sparky, I overslept." I breathed. That wasn't a lie per say, but I could tell that Liss thought I was hiding something from her. Suddenly I was grateful for the little span of time between breakfast and my first class.

"Why are you wearing an oversized shirt? Rose, it looks like a mans shirt." Lissa said shocked. I looked down and noticed it was Dimitri's. I paled thinking she's put the pieces together.

"Little Dhampir," came Adrian's smooth voice, I have never been so grateful for a distraction. "Try chewing your food every bite or so. Less of a choking hazard." I just glared at him. Cocky bastard. I do admit though, I have a soft spot for him

"Please," Mia started, "You must not have been around Rose all that often. That IS her chewing." Mia finished and the entire table broke into laughter. I threw a spoon at her. It wasn't even my spoon, it was Eddie's. Not more oatmeal for him I guess. Mia gracefully dogged it.

"You know I could've hit you with that if I had actually wanted to." I said and I swallowed the last of the second donut.

"Oh I'm sure you could've Rose." Mia responded, "but do tell how a," she paused and turned around to see exactly which utensil I had thrown at her, "plastic _spoon_ would've injured me. Not even a fork or a knife, but a spoon." She giggled.

I grumbled a whatever at her as the bell rand and we all went our separate ways. Surprisingly all of us had different first periods, well except for Eddie and myself. I actually do like Mia now. She was a huge bitch when I first got back, but now, she's pretty cool. I actually enjoy her company. We've actually been through quite a bit. Whatever her faults may be, I know she has all of our backs, and we hers. As corny as it sounds, we're all our own little family.

First class went by fast as did all of the others. Soon I found myself in a deserted gym. Odd. Dimitri wasn't here yet.

"Dimitri?" My voice echoed in the gym. "Are you here?" nothing.

That's odd. He's always here before. In fact he's ten minutes late, I noticed as I check my phone. Weird. I went to go change in hopes he'd be here when I got out. Short shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. He was going to have sex with me tonight if it was my last living act. When I opened my locker one of Dimitri's western novels was sitting on the top shelf.

"Weird." I breathed. I decided to look through it, well because I thought there would be a love note or something in there, since I obviously didn't read western novels. Aha! I started reading the note I knew would be there and as I did, I started crying. It wasn't a note I wanted to read, and then, I ran.

**So I know this is super short and everything, but I'd like to know what you think please and wheater or not I should continue.**

**R&R! 3**


End file.
